chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
The Untethered Sole
The Untethered Sole is the 23rd episode in Season 4 of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot In 2028, the former Suite Time Wizard ANT Elite World Force and future Team Kickin'-Waka are at the beach cottage being watched by their future counterparts. Riley, Evelyn, and Smackle give their kids (except Evie) suntan lotion since Evie hates swimming. Lucas, Farkle, and Josh tell the kids they need to compete in the family pageant for Mr. and Mrs. Matthews 2028, but Liv, Maddie, Parker, Joey, Diggie, Holden, Willow, Zuri, Tina, Kaz, Bree, Cody, and Bailey demand that Amelia, Elizabeth, Alexander, Benjamin, Victoria, Franklin, Emily, Seth, Daphne, Joey Jr., Michael, Ralph, Kristen, John, Natalie, Berry, Cody Jr., and Hailey compete as well. Evelyn and Josh are the judges, and this year they will take themselves out of the running, so the kids better try hard to win. Berry, John, and Cody Jr. wonder if they should still be doing push-ups at the ages of 8, 7, and 11. As the kids go outside, Evelyn puts on Doug's "gentleman collar" a leash in the form of a yellow bowtie. It goes only to the porch of the beach cottage. Chase finally arrives, after covering Berry's shift at the restaurant, and he spent the pay on a magic kit for Berry. Cody Jr. and John call it a gay magic kit and later say it's for girls, so Chase gives it to Hailey and Natalie. Evelyn, Riley, and Smackle entertain Stuart Jr., Ruby and Evie. Liv, Maddie, Parker, and Joey worry that Evelyn is ruining her kids, but Doug insists that he, Evie, Angela, Stuart Jr., and Louis are normal. They treat Doug like a dog while he's on the leash. Chase goes to change into his swimsuit, while Cody Jr. and John plot to let Doug, Angela, and Louis swim in the ocean. The only time Evelyn lets Doug wear a swimsuit without the collar is during the family pageant. Berry, Cody Jr., and John also predict that Hailey and Natalie's magic doves will die and return from whence they came. In 2063, the BSSSD gathers at the jail after Doug, Angela, and Louis' arrest, sans Marie, Barry Jr., Clarie, Shelly, Natalie, Alexander, Benjamin, Elizabeth, Seth, Daphne, Joey Jr., Michael, Ralph, Kristen, Victoria, Heather, Liv, Maddie, Parker, Joey, John, and Ann. On eyewitness news, Sebastian Beard describes how Doug, Angela, and Louis were caught on video throwing the body off the Waverider, when an eagle-eyed viewer saw it behind a weather graphic. Chase and Douglas return with the bad news that Doug, Angela, and Louis are charged with first degree murder. Tina, Bree, and Bailey complain that the police don't even have a body. Heather says they have Doug, Angela, and Louis' fingerprints and Evie's blood all over the stairs, which leaves Evelyn, Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Smackle, Stuart Jr., Ruby, and Josh feeling very irritated. It turns out that Zack, Adam, and Gabe found the Waverider abandoned by Marie, Barry Jr., John, and Ann and hid it while living in the old Father D RV park; when Douglas let slip that Doug, Angela, and Louis were in jail, Adam, Zack, and Gabe flew back to the US to break Doug, Angela, and Louis out at the parade. Berry then told Doug, Angela, and Louis to make the body bag disappear and then abandoned the three of them at the police station with Zack and Gabe. Berry asks Chase if Doug, Angela, or Louis has confessed what they dumped off the Waverider and where they got it, but Douglas says he told Doug, Angela, and Louis to say nothing and keep poker faces. Doug does his mannequin pose for his mug shot, although Angela and Louis do normal ones. Berry and John agree that Evelyn had Doug on a leash until he was six, and Heather and Chase agree that Evelyn wasn't a very good sister or mother, which led to one child dead and one in prison with his first cousin once removed and first cousin once removed's wife. The two, speaking as leaders, decide no one on the team should say anything publicly, even though they're all talking right there in front of other people in the waiting room. Heather says it's going to be a media circus, and Holden wants to be ringmaster. Diggie, Holden, Willow, Val, Murphy, Edna, and Brownie are still living with Marie and Barry Jr. at the Spotted Palm, but it's actually tense because they've been fighting over Marie and Barry Jr.'s pain meds. At the jail, Holden and Diggie paint Doug, Angela, and Louis sympathetically as military soldiers suffering from PTSD, using the former two's missing hands and the death of Louis Jr. in battle as examples, so Evelyn, Riley, and Smackle convince Tina, Bree, and Bailey to hire Holden to speak for Doug and Diggie for Angela and Louis together. C.K. and Kaz complain that Heather and Chase have been screwing up everything lately. Heather insists that they need to hire Doug a criminal lawyer, and Douglas suggests hiring a prestigious law firm called the Guilty Guys, who also have a Netflix reality show. Chase, Kaz, and C.K. realize they don't have the money for expensive lawyers, and Tina, Bree, and Bailey say when they sell Fakeblock, they'll have to give the money to the Chinese investors, and build the border wall. She got a recent message from them, which she thinks is a threat to their feet. Heather suggests selling the beach house, but they coldly reject this option. At DMI, John and Ann deliver a package to Heather, who pressures them to finish the software. Heather hired the Guilty Guys despite the lack of money, and after a week they've already spent $7000 of money. Heather hints that Ann needs to get Rex to invest. When Ann told Rex that he sold the company he was upset, saying even his dad was going to invest. He says she doesn't trust him and breaks up with him "a little," which comes to a great relief as Barry Jr. and Ann share a kiss. Heather gets Chase to open the package, which has Chinese writing on it, and it contains a foot wrapped in plastic. They worry that Tina, Bree, and Bailey were right about the Chinese threatening them. Without showing the package, he sends John and Ann to work on the software. Two days later on Thursday, Heather and Chase gather reporters at Davenport Estates for an announcement about the border wall. Inside the academy, Adam calls Berry and complains during Heather's speech. Heather announces that DMI bought Fakeblock and will integrate its privacy technology into their prototype wall. Ann, upset, tells John, and Adam interrupts the groundbreaking with a bulldozer. As president of Fakeblock, he announces that he's building the wall and it will be done in two weeks. Tina, Bree, Bailey, Kaz, and C.K. are glad to placate the Chinese, and hope the software will make money within the month. Ann and John confront Heather and Chase about using Fakeblock for the wall, and Heather says they need it ready in a month. Ann and John angrily fire both Heather and Chase.